dndgodversefandomcom-20200214-history
Babylonia
Summary Babylonia is the head-country of the Allias Empire, in the central-west of Humaris. It is bordered by Durinia, The Open and (x) It is home to the Babylonian race and is ruled by the Allias Emperor. It's divided in five regions, which are maintained by the Lord-Knight's of Babylon. The regions are Lion's Peak, Royal Valley, Autumnfall, Bladed Fields and Centralis. History Babylon was formed in ancient times, when the Babylonian race build their civilization around the Tower of Babylon. After conquering the wild around the tower for miles, the Babylonian race named their leader Gilgin Godblood the first King of Babylon. The tower of Babylon held ancient texts from the time of the gods that informed the Babylonian race of their destiny, to unite their surrounding countries under one banner with Babylon at the top. To their shock, the other countries came forth on their own volition, having received similar prophecies in their own holy lands. Thus, the Allias Empire was formed, and King Verindyr Godblood became the first Allias Emperor; Emperor Verindyr, Since then Babylon has been called the center of civilization. Due to it's cushioning between other allied countries and it's absolute power on the global level, Babylon is very peaceful. Years without worrying of war have allowed them to drive away monsters and other creatures from their lands, as well as crush criminal activity. Despite this, it's capital Centralis is the global hotspot for illegal activity and sinister organizations because of it's commercial and political importance. Geography Babylon consists of five regions, each slightly unique in their climate but overall very hospitable. To the west of the country, bordering the ocean, lies Lion's Peak, a region dominated and named after Babylonia's one and only mountain. It is filled with pleasant hillsides and small patches of forest, as well as mountainous canyons and cavesystems. It's region-capital is the Lion's Peak Monastery at the top of the mountain. To the north lies the Royal Valley, an expanse of grassy fields and meadows. The terrain is here is relatively flat, and is crisscrossed by multiple rivers and creeks. Tree's here grow far apart, leaving little foresty terrain, but it is hospitable to animal life nonetheless. It's region-capital is Blueriver Castle, near the northern coast. To the east lies Autumnfall, a thick foresty area that borders Durinia on the north, The Open on the east and (x) on the south. Because of this, it is considered a vital region for Babylon's defenses. Because of it's bordering to the Open, it is also more common to find bandit groups and smugglers here that cross the border back to the lawless Open when done with their deeds. It's region-capital is Redwind Keep To the south lies the Bladed Fields, a once beautiful set of fields now lays trampeled by ancient wars between the Babylonians and Xi'Dorei. It is now dirty plains and swampy marshes littered with rusty armor and swords. It's region-capital is Fort Sundown. In the middle of the country lies Centralis. While relatively smaller than all the other regions, it is home to the biggest city on earth of the same name, and is often called the Cradle of Civilization, or the Center. The country's capital city serves as this region's capital too. Politics Babylon is a monarchy, ruled by whoever is Emperor of the Allias Empire at the time. However, since the dawn of history this position has been held by the eldest son of the Godblood bloodline, as is tradition. The Emperor is in charge of general policy, foreign policy and commanding the Lord-Knight's of Babylon. The Lord-Knights of Babylon are the Emperor's vassals, each one of them overseeing the wellbeing of their territory. They are as follows. Zaratras Silverheart Zaratras is the Lord-Knight's leader, holding the title of Archcommander. He governs the nation's capital; Centralis. He was personally chosen by the Emperor himself after countless provings of his bravery and strength. He maintains the order of the capital city, and is well-loved by everyone, becoming a national hero. The other Lord-Knight's respect him immensely. = Gurren Fallstrike Gurren is the Lord-Knight of the east, and governs Lion's Peak. Besides this, he is also the Grandmaster of the Lion-dance fighting style. He is recognized as one of the best swordsmen in Humaris, even across borders, and is widely respected in the Allias Empire. He is the oldest of the Lord-Knight's, and his wisdom and advice are taken seriously even by the Emperor. Besides this however, he is a gentle and kind individual who cares a great deal for his country, his countrymen, and his students. Arthur Pendragon Arthur is the Lord-Knight of the west, and governs Autumnfall. He is the youngest of the Lord-Knight's, and the first Lord-Knight not to be completely Babylonian. Arthur is a young, energetic knight who used to be a Windranger in the Mindurian army before one day seeing Zaratras in battle and deciding to follow him in order to become stronger. Zaratras acknowledged Arthur's potential and trained him to become a Babylonian Knight. Eventually, Arthur showed his talents and rose to the top of the army, before being inducted as the Lord-Knight of the western region. 'Steel' Ivan Hatchet Ivan Hatchet is the single eldest Lord-Knight, and rules the Bladesfields. He is a fullblood Babylonian, and is one of the rare Lord-Knight's that started his military career as a footsoldier. Ivan is an aggressive and xenophobic man, traumatized by years of war with the Xi'Dorei. He is generally considered the most military-oriented Lord-Knight, and he rules his region as if war could break out any second. During his time as a general, he was nicknamed 'Steel ivan' for the brutality he caused with his weapons. Notable locations Centralis The capital of the Allias Empire and the center of civilization. Entering here requires pre-approved papers, a law added as a countermeasure against criminal and evil activity. The Babylonian Tower is here. King's Stop King's Stop is a small township somewhat in the center of the Autumnfall region. It was named so because King Gilgin Godblood III rested his head in the local inn after returning from the peace summit with the Xi'Dorei. The Legend of the Three begins here. Redwind Castle The region-capital of the Autumnfall region. It was one of the first key points in the Legend of the Three. Goldenflower village A small village that was terrorized by a bonebreaking killer. The Three served as detectives and solved a mystery here involving a cursed totum. Grand Blue A porttown in the south of the Bladesfields region. It is famous for being a stop for aspirant wizards and arcane spellcasters on their way to Et'Azul. In it's docks, beyond the Aspirant's Arena, lies the Edula's Pen; a ship controlled by the College that serves as the only public way to access Et'Azul.